Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy
by Gary Windwaker
Summary: Jak and his girlfriend Keira embark on a quest to reverse his best friend, Daxter's, transformation into a furry Ottsel and in the process end up having to save the world from twisted minds wanting to unleash Dark Eco, the most dangerous element in the universe.


Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy

_**Prologue**_

_Long ago, in a galaxy far from human kind, there was a planet much like theirs. It had jungles, swamps, villages, beaches, mountains and so on. The people who lived there were much like humans, but were far more technologically advanced. Anti-gravity vehicles, solar-powered machinery and highly advanced Science and Medicine. These skills and abilities were not learned however. They were given, given by a race of beings as old as time itself. Beings that were the most advanced the known universe had ever seen._

_The Precursors._

_These mysterious being were the first settlers of this planet. Everything we have we owe to them. But one day, during one of their most prosperous ages, the Precursors… disappeared. No one knows how or why. Where did they go? Why did they leave? And what was there purpose here?_

_I am Samos: The Green Sage and the wisest of all. For years I have studied the Precursors, trying to answers the questions. But every time I try, I am left with more questions. Much of the knowledge the Precursors had has been lost over time. However, not all is gone. Remnants of their once great cities, their machines and their culture have yet survived. But none of this mentioned can compare to the greatest thing the Precursors ever achieved._

_Eco._

_Small globules of pure energy. Each with enough power to make or break the world. Eco is the source of all power here. Yet it is also our curse. The Five Sages controls the Eco flows so that our world can remain in harmony. Without the Sages, the planet would be torn apart by the Eco's sheer power._

_We are as follows:  
The Red Sage: Controller of Red Eco – Eco of Power of Strength._

_The Blue Sage: Controller of Blue Eco – Eco of Speed and Energy._

_The Yellow Sage: Controller of Yellow Eco – Now this Eco is special, it has a different effect for each person who uses it._

_Myself, the Green Sage: I can control Green Eco – The Eco of Life._

_And then there is Gol Akkeron: The Dark Sage. For years Gol has searched for the knowledge to control Dark Eco – The Eco of Death. It is known that the Precursors could control it, and they used it to shape the world. Gol continues to try and retrieve this knowledge, however all his efforts have failed._

_This story concerns this Dark Eco. But more so, it concerns the life of a young boy, or rather, a boy and his idiotic best friend. And as with all stories, it does not begin with a hero or a damsel in distress, but with a simple act of disobedience…_

**Chapter 1: A Discovery**

Down by the docks, two boys were messing around. One boy had long spiky blond hair, wore the traditional blue uniform of Sandover Village, where both lived. The other, slightly smaller boy had short ginger hair and wore a red uniform. The blond boy was called Jak, and the smarter of the two I daresay. The ginger-haired boy was called Daxter and was not so high in the brain-power region if you ask me. Neither boy was meant to be at the docks, for the boat moored there belonged to a local fisherman. (Sigh), for all my wisdom, those two rarely listen.

"Hey Jak, you know old green stuff said we shouldn't play around here."

"Come on Daxter, what are you worried about? This speedboat can get us to Misty Island."

"Yeah but the Sage said it was dangerous."

"Daxter, you and I both know that there is whole load of Precursor artifacts on that island. If no one will go there, then they will be lost. We can't let them go to waste when we could bring them back for the village."

And so, ignoring my warnings, the two boys prepared the fisherman's boat for travel to Misty Island.

It is there, on that island, that Jak and Daxter would make a discovery. A discovery that would change not only their fates, but the fate of the world, forever…


End file.
